Undying Faith
by MildlyPsychotic
Summary: They didn't know of they would ever come back, or even if they would survive. All they knew is that they had faith. An undying faith that, together, they would succeed. That, together, they could save all three universes.


**_AN: So... This is a oneshot. Who knew music could be so inspiring. I was listening to _Undying Faith (not Undying Love...my bad)_by _Two Steps From Hell_ on repeat and this came out._**

**_If you read this then I suggest you use that as background music. (It makes this SOOO much better IMO.)_**

**_AN2: This is unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!_**

**_Read On!_**

* * *

"Please Olivia! Please!" Peter shouted at her for what felt like the millionth time.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I truly am but I have to do this." Olivia answered him back just as calmly as all the other times.

They had been arguing like this for days. Going back and forth in an endless battle. Peter, begging for Olivia to stay so that they could live out the time they had left...together, and Olivia continually telling him that she couldn't because this was her destiny; what she was created for.

Standing outside of the Massive Dynamic building, in New York, Peter stared at Olivia with desperate eyes. "No. No you don't have to do anything," he said in an agonized whisper.

Olivia sighed. She hated doing this to Peter. She hated that she was hurting him, but it had to be done. She had to do this. It was the only way.

"I am going Peter. There is nothing you can do to stop me. So you can go in there and support me, or you can walk away. Whatever you do is up to you. I won't hold it against you."

Peter's eyes turned a stormy blue. "You actually think I would walk away. That I would let you go in there alone."

"No, I don't. But, I know how much this is hurting you. How much I am hurting you, and I just want to stop. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Then please don't go," Peter begged.

Sighing once again, Olivia started walking up the steps to the entrance of Massive Dynamic. She didn't bother to look back, she knew Peter would follow her. He was relentless in his quest to get her to stay. "Peter I've told you this alre-"

"Yeah, I know." He interrupted. "You have to do this because it's what you were born to do." Peter said, sarcastically.

Olivia turned around, ignoring his gibe knowing that it was just a protection mechanism. "Exactly. Please just let me do this. I need to, not just for you, but for everyone... in this universe and the others."

Peter's shoulders sagged and his eyes closed. He knew he was fighting a losing battle. The problem was his heart wouldn't accept it. Olivia was his heart, and if he lost her then he didn't know what he'd do. Suddenly an idea came to him. It wasn't new, in fact he'd been thinking about asking her for quite some time. Peter opened his eyes, and looked up to see Olivia studying him.

"No." Olivia said, vehemently knowing what he was going to ask.

"I can help 'Livia. Just let me come with you."

"No!" she parroted.

They continued staring at each other. Standing there for what seemed like an eternity, but could only be mere seconds. Communicating without words, arguing with their eyes. Peter, desperate to get her to agree. And Olivia standing firm in her refusal.

Peter moved up a step so he could stand toe to toe with her. Never losing eye contact.

"You know I can help you." he said quietly.

She stood unblinking, unmoving, for a moment. Then, she moved a step closer. "Peter," she breathed his name, "I can't let you come."

"Why?" He argued, taking a step back from her intoxicating presence.

Unfazed, Olivia took another step toward him, "Because...," she took a breath. "Because I can't loose you Peter. This is a very delicate situation, and anyone could die at any moment."

Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her even closer, wanting to shake her, more than a little upset. They were so close their noses were almost touching. He glared at her. "You think I don't know that! You think that I don't understand that you could die at any second? That you could die over there and I would never know! That I might never see you again!"

"Peter I-"

"No Olivia, I understand. I understand what you saying. You can't loose me, but what about me loosing you? I love you 'Livia! I have no idea what I would do if I lost you. That's why I want, no, why I need to go with you.

Please. Please! Let me come."

Olivia stood there, on the steps leading up to the Massive Dynamic lobby, storm clouds rolling in, and just stared. She really hadn't thought much about how Peter might be feeling. Of course she knew he wanted her to stay. He'd been begging her for weeks, but she had never thought this was why.

She stared into his eyes and knew that she couldn't leave him behind. She finally understood why he had been pleading with her to stay.

Olivia turned away from Peter, feeling his hand drop from her arm as she continue up the stairs. She stopped when she got to the top, and turned to look back. Peter stood there looking dejected. Like his whole would had just come crumbling down.

"Peter," Olivia called out, "aren't you coming?"

He looked up at her, and Olivia could see the hope filling his eyes. Peter jogged up the stairs and when he reached her he gave her a small smile and took her hand in his.

They turned toward the doors, opened them, and walked hand in hand to the very heart of Massive Dynamic.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Nina asked as they finished the preparations and flipped a switch creating a huge blueish orb in the middle of the room.

Both Peter and Olivia nodded.

Walter stood in the background with Astrid,and Broyles silently crying because he was almost certain that he was going to lose his son again, and a women who had become like a daughter to him.

Astrid, also had tears in her eyes as she watched Peter and Olivia take each others hand and take a step closer to the orb. She knew that she would never meet braver people than Olivia Duhnam and Peter Bishop, they were risking their lives to save not only their universe, but two others, and she would be eternally grateful that she got to call both of them friends.

Peter and Olivia stepped into the blue orb and they both turned around to look at their makeshift family. They each wanted one last glimpse of the people that they come to love more than friends, but as family, before they got sucked into the unknown.

Simultaneously they felt a tug. Something pulling them away from their universe, from their home.

They squeezed hands and turned to look into each others eyes. They didn't know of they would ever come back, or even if they would survive. All they knew is that they had faith. An undying faith that, together, they would succeed. That, together, they could save all three universes.

* * *

**_If you made it this far, congratulations! Give yourself a cookie._**

_**Reviews anyone?**_


End file.
